tak naprawdę
by clarisse romero
Summary: Dwa lata po ślubie Clarisse i Joe :) co mogło się stać ? to mój pierwszy Fanfiction bądź miły :)


Był wieczór Clarisse szybko wybiegła zapłakana z łazienki , szybko położyła się na sofie przy kominku i zaczęła głośno płakać. Joe szybko podbiegł do niej i klęknął przed nią .

"-Clarisse wszystko w porządku" -

-Nic nie jest w porządku , wynoś się nie chce Cię widzieć !" - zakryła twarz dłońmi , była taka wściekła ,zła na niego i na siebie , co oni zrobili jak mogli , to nie był odpowiedni czas na to ,to miało się nie zdażyć , obiecywał jej że to się nie stanie .!

-"Kochanie powiedz mi co się stało"- położył dłoń na jej plecach , ale szybko się zerwała

-"Nie dotykaj mnie !"- krzyknęła i płakała ciągle . -

"To miało się nie zdażyć! , obiecywałeś , a teraz co ?"- prawie szeptała przez swój paniczny płacz .Joseph klęczał przed Clrarisse leżącą na sofie i pocierał jej plecy dłonią.

-"Kochanie powiedz mi co miało się nie stać , proszę obiecuje ze Ci pomogę ." -Nic nie odpowiedziała

-"Kochanie proszę powiedz mi " -odkryła twarz i spojrzała na niego . Zaczęła się jąkać ,jaby nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

-" Jo. .. Joseph jestem w ciąży ." - płakała jeszcze głośniej .On podrazu przeniusł się na sofę obok niej

-TO . . TO wspaniała wiadomość oh CLARI !- spojrzała na niego i łzy dalej wylewały się z jej pięknych niebieskich oczu . Policzki miała całe czerwone od płaczu , oczy szczypały i nos , wyglądała tak pięknie a zarazem tak źle

-Co.? Joseph jestem za stara żeby byc matką - usiadła i zakryła twarz dłońmi ,ciagle płakała .on przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił, ona się wtuliła w niego i położyła glowę na jego klatce piersiowej i ciagle płakała.

-Cii kochanie nie płacz proszę .

- Jak to mogło się stać Joseph ?Nie mogę być w ciaży .

- Dlaczego nie .? kochanie pamiętasz jak kiedyś bardzo chcieliśmy mieć dziecko ? nareszcie nasze marzenie się spełniło .- pocałował ją w czubek głowy i potarł dłonią jej rękę.

-oh Joseph. – znowu zaczęła płakać

-Kochanie spójrz na mnie –podniósł palcem jej podbródek żeby mogła spojrzeć na niego . Clarisse unikała wzrokiem jego oczu .

-Spójrz na mnie Clari . - spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach

-Kochanie jesteśmy dorośli , to jest normalne że się kochamy i teraz jesteś w ciąży wcale nie jest za późno . Kotku naprawdę cieszę się i to nie jest powód do płaczu , nareszcie mam szansę być prawdziwym ojcem mam teraz ciebie i nareszcie moje marzenia są spełnione – otarł palcem jej łzę która wyleciała z oczu.

-Joseph ale jak ja to powiem Amelii ? –chciała wstać ale on złapał ją ostrożnie za rękę i pociągnął ją do siebie i przytulił .

-Clarisse ona jest już dorosłą kobietą i sama za jakiś czas będzie chciała mieć dzieci .Ona to zrozumie- miała głowę schowaną w zgięcie jego syji czuł że jej ramiona ciagle drżą od płaczu .Potarł dlonią jej plecy w górę i w dół

-Cii . ona to zrozumie Ciii . –płakała przytulona do niego . Ale zerwała się szybko i uciekła do łazienki. Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi . Słyszał że ma mdłości. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tego .Wyszła z łazienki i podeszłą do okna . Łzy ciagle wylewały się z jej oczu . Niezręczna cisza panowała w pokoju , wpatrywała się ślepo w okno ,bał się odezwać bo wiedział że ona musi sama się przekonać że tego już się nie da odwrócić ., ale za razem bał się że ona będzie myślała że z ich dzieckiem może stać się to co z trzecim dzieckiem jej z Rupertem .odwróciła się do niego twarzą i zaczęła iść do niego. Usiadła obok Josepha i siedzieli tak przez chwile ale ona przerwała tą niezręczną ciszę .

-Joseph ?

-Tak ? – widział ze łzy spadaja jej jedna za drugą z policzków

-Przytul mnie – chciała chwycić się jego ramion

-Chodź tu – poklepał swoje kolana ale nie była zabardzo przekonana do tego bo miał problemy z kolanami

-A twoje kolana ? – powiedziała wycierając jedną łzę z policzka

-Chodź – usiadła na jego kolanach chowając twarz w zgięciu szyji .i słyszał jak płakała . pocierał jej plecy pocieszająco . znowu cisza była obecna miedzy nimi . Bał się odezwać żeby nie powiedzieć cos głupiego ale nawet nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. To ona znowu przerwała niezręczną ciszę

-Boje się!- wykrztusiła z posród swojego szlochu.

-„jeśli ,będzie tak jak wtedy „ ..-Przerwał

-Cii wszystko będzie w porządku . nie bój się kochanie jestem i będę przy tobie zawsze. Wszystko będzie dobrze obiecuje .- spojrzała niego a on wytarł jej łze która spadała na jej policzek i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Ona się rozpłakała i przytuliła się mocno do niego . on dalej ją pocieszał.

-Clari , proszę Cię nie płacz . –ona jeszcze bardziej płakała ale nic nie mówiła tylko płakała

-Cii . – pocierał jej plecy a ona płakała jakies 30 minut w końcu nie słyszał jej płaczu ani drżenia jej ciała . spojrzał na nią a ona usnęła z wycieczenia . biorąc ją na ręce zaniósł do sypialni i położył na łóżku , ostrożnie przykrył kocem .

-Wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie zobaczysz – powiedział cichutko jak jemu łza wyleciała z oczu , pocałował ją ostrożnie w czubek głowy i odszedł.

Wyszedł na taras .Było już późno , prawię północ stał i patrzył się w dal ogrodu albo na niebo . ciagle myśląć jak to będzie . bardzo się cieszył że będą rodzicami , tak bardzo tego chciał , wiedział że Clarisse się boi że może stać się z dzieckiem to samo co kiedys '

20 temu .

Clarisse była w ciazy z trzecim dzieckiem Ruperta miała to być dziewczynka .Jednak podczas ciazy zaczęła chorować .Lekarze mówili że dziecko jest zdrowe i nic jej nie będzie . Rupert pierwszy raz zajmował się tak żoną gdy była w ciąży i w ogóle , był innym człowiekiem kochającym , ciepłym , opiekuńczym , wrażliwym lecz zachowywał się tak dopiero po pracy .

Clarisse miała termin porodu wyznaczony na 20 sierpnia . 9miesiąc ciazy dopiero się zaczął a ona już chorowała na zapalenie płuc . wylądowała w szpitalu i była tam 5 dni .

Wiedziała że coś z dzieckiem jest nie tak , niebyło już tak aktywne jak wcześniej, nie kopało tak bardzo i nie czuła prawie że ma go w sobie , oprócz „wielkiego brzucha" .

Joseph zawsze był z nią , pilnował i był bardzo czuły , czasami zastanawiał się czy to właśnie nie jest jego dziecko , ona nie zaprzeczała ale też nie potwierdzała . mógł mieć tylko nadzieje ze będzie miał córkę .

Gdy wróciła do pałacu zostało 5 dni do porodu . Ale nic nie odczuwała zadnego bólu jak by dziecko chciało już „wyjść" , po prostu nic się nie działo . bardzo się niepokoiła o dziecko ale wszyscy mó1)ili ze jest w porządku .

15sieprnia . odeszły jej wody i zaczęła się akcja porodowa . wraz z Rupertem i ochroną udałą się jak najszybciej do szpitala . i zaczęła rodzić . Poród był bardzo szybki . gdy nareszcie wyjęli dziecko z niej .Ona nie płakała , nie dawała znaku życia . nic zero odzewu ze strony jej ukochanego dziecka. Wiedziała że nie żyje . Jej córeczka , malutka kruszynka umarła w niej. Owinęli ją w kocyk i podali matce . trzymałą ja tylko przez chwile , a potem ją zabrali już na zawsze .

Clarisse wpadła w depresje po prodzie . przez długie tygodnie nie odzywała się do nikogo, nie uczestniczyła w życiu rodziny i kraju. Czasami potajemnie chodziła do pokoju Josepha i płakała w jego ramionach . Po prawie 2 miesiącach wróciła do życia , lecz zasypała się pracą i nie zwracała uwagi na nic innego. Ciągle miała przed oczami jej małą córeczkę.

Teraz:

Stał na tarasie dobre 20 minut zastanawiając się .Ona w tym czasie się obudziła.

-Joseph ? – wstała z łóżka owinęła się szlafrokiem i zaczęła go szukać , zobaczyła w salonie że drzwi od tarasu są uchylone . podeszła widziała że stoi tam sam i myśli . wyszłą

-Jospeh?

-Obudziłaś się kochanie – otworzył ramiona a ona się do niego przytuliłą.

-Dlaczego tu jesteś ,? Jest chłodno ..

-nie chciałem cię obudzić wiec przyszedłem tutaj . – uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją w czubek głowy .

-Usiadziemy ? nie mam siły stać –powiedziała i udali się w stronę fotelów tarasowych . było dość chłodno a nie chciał żeby się przeziębiła.

-Zaczekaj zaraz wróce. – wszedł do domu siegnął po koc i wrócił do niej.

-Chodź do mnie kochanie . – usiadła u niego na kolanach przytulając się a on okrył ja kocem żeby nie zmarzła.

-dziękuję – pocałowała go usta bardzo delikatnie .

-Dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć że będę nareszcie ojcem. – potarł jej rękę dłonia .

Clarisse w tym momencie uroniła łzę . wiedziała że jest bardzo szczęśliwy i nareszcie jego największe marzenie się spełniło ale ona bała się za bardzo.

-To miało się nie stać . – popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem ale wiedział że się boi o dziecko . zaczęła płakać on ją pocieszał pocierając jej plecy .

-Kochanie nie rób sobie tego i dziecku . nie można -

Słyszał tylko jej szloch i wiart który wiał . musiał przerwać ciszę chodz wiedział że to co powie może ja skrzywdzić ale musiał zapytac tak bardzo go to dręczyło.

-Clarisse czy chcesz usunąć ciażę ? – spojrzała na niego i nie mogła uwierzyć że to powiedział .zerwała się szybko z jego kolan i stała przed nim .

-jak mogłeś o to w ogółe zapytać .! – krzyknęła przez łzy i uciekła do domu chowając się w sypialni . On był na tyle głupi że to powiedział . Wszedł do domu ale nie poszedł do niej , natomiast udał się do kuchni wziął butelkę Wiski i nalał sobie do szklanki . pił zamiast iśc ja przeprosić .

Ona płakała w sypialni ale po 10 minutach wyczerpującego płaczu , przestała i poszła go poszukać . siedział w salonie światło było przyciemnione . On od paru lat siedział w ciemności pił alkohol i palił papierosa i łzy wylewały się z jego oczu po raz drugi tego wieczoru

. Usłyszał jak zchodziła po schodach i zgasił tytoń.

Podeszła do niego od tyłu i przytuliła jego ramiona.

-Przepraszam – powiedział

-To ja przepraszam . Nigdy bym nie chciała pozbawiać cię szansy bycia ojcem . to dziecko jest dowodem naszej miłości . ale się wystraszyłam i boje się ciagle . ale proszę powiedz ze zawsze będziesz obok mnie .obiecaj ze mi pomożesz- ominęła go i usiadła obok niego .

-Obiecuje –przytuliła się do niego –

-Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie .-

-Ja ciebie też kocham i nasze maleństwo – pogłaskał ja po brzuchu i pocałował w usta….


End file.
